Wisdom Comes With Time
by diatitanku
Summary: The story of my O.C. as she becomes a Jed. Directly correlates with Mortisbane. Formerly published on my old account kniter1.


**Wisdom comes with time**

**Prolouge**

Calling the life of a twil'ek on Ryloth rough was an understatement. Most of the race was inslaved. The people worked on plantations of weed, many died form the extreme heat of the planet's surface. There are few large cities, only small unprotected villages. So small almost as to be lost into this dessert world.

Our story begins here with the fate of a youngling. The child in question was no more than a year old but already things about her were strange. She seemed to know more than she should and was already talking and forming sentences. Her body seemed to agile and strong for her age.

Odd situations occured around her as well. Things that were not supposed to fall off of shelves did and dust and sand from outside often rose in plumes when there was no wind. She was an oddity.

These strange happenings may not have mattered if she were to be raised in the house of a noble but she resided in a much humbler abode. The village in which she lived housed no more than 30 people while only having about ten buildings to it's name. The people of the village lived simpleton lives, they grew just enough so that they would not starve trying to find footholds for life when there were only fingerholds.

On a day much like any other the small girl had been awoke from a midday nap. She sensed danger was coming but she knew not when or where. Soon she was very frightened of the bad things in the world. There was no one to turn to about this odd appearance because her mother had left to work in the garden outside for a bit.

Trying to cope the girl started to cry, the fear was getting stronger. It seemed to be eminating from her own mind, as folly as a nightmare, but this was real. Minutes seemed to pass as hours until eventually she could hear screams in the distance.

The unknown clouded over her and she cried, " mommy! mommy!, as if it could change what was happening. The mother hearing her cries rushed inside towards the child. Horror was struck on her face and her movements seemed to fast, to rushed.

" Dia you need to listen to me everything will be alright", she spoke as if to reassure herself, " you need to go hide in the celler ok?"

Dia's sobbs stiffled slightly, " but why mommy? what is happening?"

Unable to respond she simply kissed the top of her daughter's head and rushed her down the trapdoor that led to the celler.

"I love you my darling", she said heartfeltly saying goodbye to her one and only child. She knew that she would not live but rejoiced in the fact that her daughter would live on. Only she hoped that the evil outside would not be known to her sweet, not for a long while yet. silently the trapdoor closed.

Dia sat in the dark silence all around her. She was still to young to understand what was happening but even she knew that something bad was to unfold. Left alone she waited, heart beating unbearably loud.

Suddenly she heard the door to their hut bashed open, then a scream came, a long drawn terrible scream. As soon as it came it was silenced by blaster shots. Heavy boots treaded above her shaking dust from the celling as she deperatly tried to be silent, afraid of being found.

Then a heavy accent spooke, "Nobody else is 'ear boss. Let's 'orch the place and be 'one wit' it."

Another person snapped, " well then let's be done, we don't have all day here!"

She heard shuffling upstairs and with a dread realized that she would not be able to escape. It was to soon before the sound of crackling flames followed the men's departure. Heat and smoke began coming through small cracks in the boards and it became hard to breathe. Silently she called out willing anybody to help. It seemed as though she was projecting her thoughts outside of herself. She felt an odd sensation almost as if her mind was outside her own body.

Coughing and writhing in pain she had no choice but to feal the flames begin to bear down on her. At the edge of unconsciousness she heard voices, but it was to late to determine if they were real or fictional as she slipped into the void.

Masters Kit Fisto and were as trolling the skies of Ryloth, they were sent to investigate a mining opperation not far from here.

" Where ever here is ", thought Kit grimly. So far they had been flying over empty land in their attempt to find this so called mining opperation. Both companions were bored and weary for the temperature control on the ship was going arwy.

" When do you think we shall arrive", Kit called out?

" Patience we still have an hour or so yet". came the reply.

" ughhh..."

As their journey slowly dredged on both of the jedi began to feel a discomfort edge over them. Something bad was happening and it was not far away. Suddenly the tension doubled, a voice appeared through the force. It sounded like a child calling for help.

" Did you feel that", exclaimed Ki'ada Mundi?

" Look you can see smoke out of the window", came his reply. " let's land and see what this disturbance means"

" Something is very wrong here", the companion agreed.

They came quickly in to the remains of the village, sensing immediatly that only one person was still alive. Her fear travled through the force channeled from one of the houses.

They ran over to it, hurriedly getting inside. Fire had almost consumed the structure, yet there was still evidence that someone was alive. Kit Fisto pulled up the trap door on the floor. It had become exceedingly visible since the rug covering it had burnt.

Ki'ada Mundi reached down and grabbed the child, picking her up gently for he did not know how injured she might be. The supports of the house were starting to cave in as they made their way back to the ship hoping that this fragile girl would make it.


End file.
